An electronic component usually generates unwanted electromagnetic waves. Therefore, a shield case which covers the electronic component is used to block the unwanted electromagnetic waves. In general, a shield case which has a frame surrounding an electronic component and is attached to a substrate and has a cover attached to the frame is known.